Lucky's Story or Jag
by thewhiteangel220
Summary: Lucky is in trouble with the bulls! Spot tells her to go to see Jack Kelly in Manhattan, so she does and meets Kid Blink...(((finnished)))


Jag By Angel  
  
Well, this is a story that I wrote because I am totally in love with two of the newsies....find out who in my story! please R&R!!!!  
  
Brooklyn, New York  
  
Afternoon 2:10 PM  
  
"Jag, what about him?" Lucky asked the sixteen year old boy standing next to her. She pointed to a rich man walking on the street.  
  
"I dunno. How bout someone nicer, like." his eyes scanned the streets.  
  
"Dat one! Go, hurry!" Jag pushed her out into the street. Lucky stumbled out of the alley and hurried to catch up with the man. She silently followed him until she stepped on a twig on the street. The man turned around and Lucky ducked behind a crate. She was defiantly not good at this yet. Jag was teaching her to pickpocket. The man kept walking and Lucky followed him again this time more quietly. She was about to grab his wallet that was sticking out of his back pocket. She had her hand on it when she tripped over her untied shoelaces. She mentally kicked her self as the man turned around and tried to help her up. Now is the time, she thought. I'se gots ta get dis wallet. She grabbed his wallet and ran for it. She hated to steel like that but, she didn't want Jag to beat her up either. She could hear the man running and screaming after her.  
  
It got darker and it started to rain really hard.  
  
She wanted so badly to stop running and give back the man's wallet, but she also didn't want Jag's pain tested on her. She ran back into the alley where Jag was suppose to help her. She searched around the lot for Jag, but he wasn't there. She thought about what she was suppose to do now that he wasn't there to help her. She surely couldn't beat the man up by her self. Lucky herd the Bulls whistles and they cornered her into the ally. She ducked between one of their legs and ran.  
  
Lightning flashed across the sky. It was raining even harder now as Lucky ran. She was now soaking wet and her hair and rain was in her eyes. She could burly see. Lucky took a wrong turn and it lead her down a darker alley. She turned around to go back, but found that the man had been following her. He was blocking the way out so Lucky backed up.  
  
"Where's my wallet?" the man demanded. He walked closer to Lucky. She backed up until she was flat against the wall. The man pinned her down and pulled something out of his pocket. Lucky couldn't see what it was.  
  
"Tell me where my wallet is, or you'll wish you were dead," he threatened. Lucky struggled to get out of his grasp, but stopped when the man held a switchblade to her neck. That was what he pulled out of his pocket. "In fact, I give you your wish anyway."  
  
"Get off of me!" Lucky tried to get away from the mad man, but he was too strong and he did have the switch-blade.  
  
"Give it ta me now, or I'll kill ya," the man yelled into her face. Lucky kicked him hard and he put a big slash into her arm. She yelped quietly and kicked him again, this time harder. He dropped the knife and Lucky kicked it to the other side. She punched him in the eye and he punched her back in the stomach. She stumbled backwards and silently thanked Spot for teaching her to fight back. Lucky looked around on the ground for something to hurt the man with. She noticed the switchblade and grabbed it.  
  
*************  
  
"Spot! Wheah's Spot?" Jag yelled running into the Brooklyn Lodging house soaking wet. He had ditched Lucky and ran back to the there.  
  
"I'se heah, I'se heah who's yellin?" Spot said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Jag my boy, wheah's Lucky? I t'ought I'se tolds ya ta keep an eye on her?" Spot glared at him expecting an answer from him.  
  
"She's probably wit da bulls nows. I'se left an hoid dem bloin deir whistles," Jag said. Spot head jerked up when he mentioned the bulls. Spot turned serious.  
  
"Why would she be wit da bulls?" he asked Jag walking over to him. He stared him in the eyes. "Wha'd ya two do?"  
  
"I'se jist teachin her how ta pickpocket a rich man, dat's all," he shrugged.  
  
"An she got caught! Jag! How dare you! youse know dat she don't know how ta defend her self yet!" Spot yelled furiously. Jag backed off. "Go an pack yer stuff! Yer outta heah!" Jag ran up to the bunk room and came down a second later with his stuff. He glared at Spot and slammed the door on his way out.  
  
*************  
  
"If ya take a step closer, I'se gonna kill ya," Lucky threatened indicating the blade in her hand. The man stepped closer.  
  
"You can't kill me, you are just a little girl," he said with an insane smile on his face. Lucky lowered the knife a little. The man took his chance and lunged at her. she could feel his cold, clammy hands grasp around her fragile neck. He's gonna kill me, she thought. She only had one choice to save her life. She plunged the switchblade that was still in her hand into his stomach. He let go of her neck and fell to his knees, then dropped to the ground. Lucky gave out a startled cry as the lightning lit up the alley and she saw the sprawled out figure on the ground. There was a small pool of blood flowing from underneath the man. She fought to hold back the tears as she ran back to the lodging house.  
  
*************  
  
About an hour of pacing Spot finally sat down and sighed hopelessly. He put his face into his hands when the door burst open once more. Spot jumped up. It was Lucky.  
  
"Sppott! Must get away.I'se a murdah.I-I can't stay heah." Lucky stumbled through the door soaking wet, her dress was mud splashed and ripped up. Her once silky hair, was now a tangled mess and her tear streaked face had a look of horror on it.  
  
"Lucky!" Spot sighed in relief. He ran over to her and gave her a hug. She drew back in pain as his arm rubbed against it. Spot looked down at her bleeding arm.  
  
"Wh-wha'd happened?" he stuttered.  
  
"Jag's fault.must get away." Lucky closed her eyes. "Was gonna beat me up." she was about to faint form all the blood loss.  
  
"Whoa, jist sit down heah." He carried Lucky over to the couch and laid her down on it. then he looked up to the worried crowd of news boys. "Tracker, go get Andre, he's in Queens. CJ, get me a rag an some towels, an Rae, go get some of my old clothes fer her," Spot directed three of the boys. They all ran off to do what they were told. Lucky opened her eyes again.  
  
"I t'ink I'se gonna faint," she murmered.  
  
"No you ain't. Jist keep dis at yer arm," he said putting a rag around her arm. Then he wrapped some towels around her shivering body.  
  
"Bettah?" he asked her.  
  
"Kinda, but I can't feel my arm an I'se still cold," she whispered.  
  
"Well, yer bruddah will be heah soon an he can help yer arm," Spot replied brushing her tangled hair with his fingers.  
  
"Spot I'se scared, I donna wanna go to the Refuge," Lucky whispered. She looked up into his eyes. damn arm. Lucky thought to her self.  
  
"Shhh, me an' Andre are gonna make shoah det dat won't happn'," he whispered back. Just then the door burst open again, but it wasn't Jag or the bulls, it was Andre.  
  
"Andre," Lucky called out to him as he rushed over to the two on the couch.  
  
"I came as fast as I could, what happened?" he asked looking her over. Then he saw her arm and gasped. "Oh Lucky, yer arm, what happened?" he asked again.  
  
"Jag told me ta steal dis guys wallet, but he saw me doin it an chased me inta an alley and cut me wit dis swichblade an den I.I-" Lucky took a deep breath as she told the last part to her brother, "I killed him."  
  
"Ya what?" Andre stood up. "Yeah let one of yer newsboys do this to my baby sister? Spot! How could ya?" Andre yelled at Spot "You care about Lucky too, donchya?" Spot looked from Lucky to Andre, then Lucky sat up.  
  
"He didn't know. It's all Jag's fault an he's already gone," she said to Andre. That seemed to get his temper down a little.  
  
"'Sides, I do care bout Lucky an you know dat," Spot said defending his self.  
  
"Well, den I guess we need ta get ya outta here," said Andre.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Lucky asked noticing the serious tone in his voice. She looked at Spot. "Yer not gonna kick me out an let da bulls get me, are ya?" she glared at her brother and Spot as they silently agreed what they were going to do with Lucky. "Is anybody gonna tell me?"  
  
"Ya ain't gonna be caught by da bulls, unless ya stay in Brooklyn. Ya gotta go ta Manhattan," Spot told Lucky whos eyes started to tear. "I gots lotsa pals ovah dare, dey'll love ya!" Spot said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"An we'll go an visit ya whenever we can!" Andre added.  
  
"Well, I guess its bettah den goin ta da bulls," Lucky wiped her eyes. "So when am I goin?" she asked.  
  
"Well, once it gets dark, den I guess it would be okay," Spot said.  
  
"How long?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Well, till the bulls stop searching for ya," Andre said.  
  
"An I can walk ya to da bridge, but yer gonna halfta dress as a boy," Spot told Lucky. Then he walked up the staris and Lucky followed him as they went to the bunkroom and then into their room in the back. Spot searched his drawers for some cleaner clothes that Lucky could wear. He threw a shirt, some suspenders and a pair of pants. Lucky studied them as she walked to the bathroom to change.  
  
"Spose dey don't like me, den what am gonna do?" Lucky called from the bathroom.  
  
"What? Of course dey'll LOVE ya! Who doesn't?" Spot called back. Lucky stepped out of the bathroom with the clothes on. She didn't look much like a boy, but that can change once she puts on a hat and tucks her hair up in it. Spot handed her his hat and she put her hair in it.  
  
"Now ya look as much like a boy as we can get ya!" Andre said. He had come in just as Lucky put on the hat. Lucky looked grimly back at her reflection. She hated it when she had to dress up as a boy.  
  
"Oh c'mon Lucky, its bettah den gettin caught by da-" Spot stopped as he herd the door slam open downstairs and the sound of whistles filled the lodging house.  
  
"BULLS!" Tracker said running in to the room looking for Lucky, but her and Spot had already been climbing down the fire escape. They ran and ran as fast as they could till they couldn't hear the whistles anymore. Then they were at the bridge that separated Brooklyn territory to Manhattan territory.  
  
"Lucky, I gotta go back, ya gonna be okay?" Spot said still trying to catch his breath. Lucky nodded. "Da streets called Duane Street, its jist past Tibbys."  
  
"Okay," Lucky nodded again. Then Spot gave her quick kiss, whispered bye to her, and ran back the other direction. Lucky watched him leave before she continued walking across the bridge.  
  
Manhattan, New York  
  
Afternoon 12:40 PM  
  
Lucky turned onto Duane Street and sure enough saw the Lodging House that Spot had been talking about. It looked pretty old and neglected except for a light in the open doorway. She bit her lip as she jogged up the steps, wondering if she was in the right place. After a moment of hesitation, she stuck her head inside.  
  
Two boys instantly blocked in her way. She stepped back, staring at them in surprise. One was tall with a left eye-patch, and leaned against the doorframe with an air of casual simplicity. His friend was shorter with brown curly hair and darker skin. He gazed back at her with his arms crossed.  
  
"Lookin' fer someone?" he asked studying her boyish clothes and her black eye.  
  
Lucky glanced at the first boy, who was smiling. "Yeah," she said. "I am, actually. Cowboy live heah?"  
  
The two exchanged curious glances. The first boy was still grinning when he looked back at her. "Oh, you mean Jack Kelly," he said.  
  
Lucky nodded. "Yeah."  
  
The second boy shook his head. "Ain't heah right now," he told her.  
  
She shifted anxiously and asked, "Can I come in?"  
  
He looked doubtful, but the first one with the patch, laughed and grinned.  
  
"Sure," he started to say, studying Lucky with his eye as he moved away from the door. The second boy caught his arm.  
  
"I dunno. Jack ain't heah," he said, "but I tell him ya came by." He put one hand on the doorknob, ready to shut it.  
  
Lucky stuck out her arm. "No! Ya don't unnerstand," she said eagerly. "I need ta come in."  
  
The first boy suddenly turned serious. "Is dat so?" he asked, putting a hand on his hip.  
  
She toyed nervously with her hair. "Yeah, an I'll tell ya why when ya let me in," she said, looking behind her again.  
  
The second boy was still mistrustful. "I don't think -" he started, but was shoved suddenly into the door as Lucky walked by. He stumbled back with a yelp, and the first boy grabbed his arm to steady him. Then he stared at Lucky in awe.  
  
"Shoah, uh, make yerself at home," he said.  
  
The room was fairly vacant. A handful of boys joked quietly as they shot craps in the corner and two more lounged on the staircase, playing cards. Lucky walked to the landowner's desk, then grinned and faced the two boys at the door. The second boy was smoothing his shirt, an unhappy look on his face. Catching her eye, the first boy self-consciously patted his hair.  
  
"So, ya gonna tell us why yer heah?" the second boy asked, walking toward her. The first boy followed a step behind. She felt like he was examining her, but his friendly clear blue eye did not make her the least bit anxious. They smiled at each other.  
  
"Yeah," she said. When they were standing directly in front of her, she told them that she was on the run from the Brooklyn Bulls and she had to come here for a while.  
  
The boy with the patch nodded sympathetically. "I'm sure ya can stay," he said.  
  
The second boy looked up at the clock. "Jack should be home any second. He ran down ta Irvin' Hall. I can go look fer him," he said.  
  
The boy with the patch nodded and grinned. Lucky looked over at him, then watched as the first boy laughed to himself and jogged out the door.  
  
The boy with the patch escorted Lucky to a chair. He sat in the one next to her.  
  
"So ya know Jack well?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, not really," she said uncomfortably. Then she thought for the first time since she left Brooklyn. What if Jack didn't let her stay with them. What if he doesn't remember her? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a girl about her age stomping down the stairs leading a brown and tan dog by a rope.  
  
"Anudder one? When will' yeah lurn?" the boy said shaking his head.  
  
"Shuddup!" she yelled at him as she stomped back up the stairs after putting the dog outside.  
  
"Who was dat?" Lucky asked him curiously.  
  
"Da one wi'd da dog?" the boy asked. Lucky nodded. "Dat's Annie. She's always bringin in animals dat aren't allowd heah. She's also in a bad mood rite nows. I'd stay away if youse can. She's like dis ta Race, her guy. By the way da youse gots one?"  
  
"One what?" Lucky asked raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Are ya anybody's goil?" he asked. Lucky was just going to reply, but she heard yelling from upstairs again. Her and the boy looked at eachother curiously.  
  
"Annie Christine! Your damn dawg had puppies in my bed again!" hollered an old man's voice furiously. A minute later, she came stomping down carrying a basket full of yelping puppies. They were brown and white and resembled the dog that she took out the first time. She went back upstairs cursing under her breath.  
  
"Oh and before I ferget, youse hafta sign the ledger," the boy said pointing to an open book lying on the desk. Lucky walked over there. She flipped through the pages first. On the first page, there were names like Junior, Flame, Dallas, Lilly, DJ, Storm. she looked for an empty page and wrote down her name in the best handwriting she had, since she never went to school.  
  
Lucky  
  
"So the beautiful runaway from Brooklyn gots a name aftah all?" the boy said smiling. He had been behind her the whole time. "How'd ya get your name? Didya almost die of sumptin?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, Spot gave it ta me when I foist met him."  
  
"What's ya real name?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"I ain't tellin you, I don't even know yer name," she said stubbornly.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot. Name's Kid Blink. Or Just Blink, most just call me Blink," he said.  
  
"I'll stick ta Blink," she replied. Blink laughed.  
  
"Hay, doya wanna go for a walk?" he suggested. "I have ta do sumptin at Tibby's. It won't take long."  
  
"Shoah. I got's nuttin else ta do." Lucky replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They walked to a small building with a big sign over it called Tibby's Restaurant.  
  
"Stay heah, OK? I'll be right back," Blink said walking into Tibby's. Lucky waited for about five minutes and then she heard yelling and a loud OW, coming from inside. She was about to walk in when Blink came limping out.  
  
"What happened to your leg?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Nuttin,"  
  
"I want to know," Lucky said grabbing his arm.  
  
"OK. It was jist an old friend of mine that owed me a kick in the shin, dat's all. Let's go back now," Blink said. Lucky nodded in agreement.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When they got back to the lodging house everyone seemed to be there. Lucky looked around. There were no other girls besides Annie and her. She now knew why Annie was in a bad mood all the time. She had to live with all boys. Lucky knew how that felt. Suddenly it got quiet. Everyone was staring at Lucky and Blink.  
  
"Who's the goil?" asked a boy that was smoking a cigar.  
  
"How long she stayin?" asked a boy with a crutch.  
  
"I get foist dibs!" said another that was sitting with a group of boys shooting craps.  
  
"She's obviously already Blink's goil knowin him an all." said the guy she met with Blink earlier.  
  
"Her name is Lucky," Blink said. Then he turned to Lucky. "Dis is Racetrack, the one with the cigar, Mush, youse met him oilier, Crutchy is the one with the crutch, Skittery, Boots, Annie, Snipeshooter, the one with the glasses is Specs, Dutchy, Bumlets, Snitch, Jake, Snoddy, Itey, and last, but not least, the one dat you were wantin ta see, Jack Kelly, our ledah," he said pointing to Jack who was sitting in a booth with his cowboy hat on.  
  
"Spot sent yeah. Why?" asked Jack getting up and walking over to her.  
  
"He told me ta tell ya to see him bout it," she replied. There was a little bit of tension between the two as Jack studied her, but it eased up as Race offered her a game of poker.  
  
"Not really, I'se use ta watchin people lose," she responded.  
  
"Well then youse might as well play Blink, entertain da goil," he said laughing. The other boys laughed too. Lucky tried not to.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Deal me in," Blink said.  
  
"OK, but when yeah goin ta show Lucky round?" asked Annie curiously.  
  
"Oh I don't mind, you two can play pokah," she said.  
  
"I'll show yeah round," said Annie suddenly. "C'mon." she motioned Lucky to follow her up the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lucky got lead up a staircase to a doorway. They entered it. It had about 9 bunk beds, 2 washbasins, some sinks and 4 bathrooms all in it.  
  
"Dis is wheah we's all get ready in the mornin'" Annie said.  
  
"Do yeah know Blink well?" asked Lucky randomly.  
  
"Well, not as well as udders, why?" replied Annie. Lucky blushed. "Youse like him don't yeah."  
  
"Well yeah, he's nice and-"  
  
"Cute?" said Annie.  
  
"Yeah youse can say dat again. Racetrack is cute too wha'd are youse tawkin about?" Lucky said turning to her.  
  
"He's got da most poifect teet," said Annie.  
  
"Race?"  
  
"No Blink, youse gots any utter outfits?" Annie changed the subject, curiously studying her blood stained pants and shirt.  
  
"Uh, no der still in Brooklyn wi'd Spot. He said he's gonna bring dem ovah ta'marrow," Lucky responded.  
  
"Oh den youse can barrow sumptin of mine, unless youse wants ta stay in dat?" Annie offered.  
  
"Okay." Lucky accepted. She put on a blue button down shirt and a pair of black baggy pants. Annie also let her wear one of her Newsboys hats. Her own hat was still in Brooklyn with the rest of her belongings. Then there was a sudden knock on the door.  
  
"Wha'doya want?" grumbled Annie.  
  
"It's me," came Blink's voice through the door.  
  
"Let him in," whispered Lucky.  
  
"Naw, he doesn't desoive ta be let in," Annie said.  
  
"I heard dat! Lemme in," he started to jiggle the handle.  
  
"C'mon Lucky, Annie, lemme in."  
  
"I'm coming," Lucky tried to open the door, but Blink wouldn't stop shaking the handle. "Stop" she said giggling. They fought for a couple minutes and finally got it opened. Blink rushed in and grabbed Lucky and tickled her until she started screaming for him to stop. She was very ticklish.  
  
"C'mon lets go meet Kloppman." He said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Kloppman?"  
  
"Jist c'mon," he said leading her out the door.  
  
"Wait for me!" Annie said running after them. They had forgotten about her.  
  
They ran down the stairs and to a door behind the desk.  
  
"Kloppman! Hey Kloppman!" Annie yelled. "Where is he?" she sighed. They had looked everywhere and still haven't found him.  
  
"Who's yellin at me?" came an old, sleepy voice upstairs. Lucky watched as an old man came downstairs.  
  
"Whaddya want? Oh sorry young miss who are you? A new newsie?" the man asked.  
  
"She came from Brooklyn and is havin some trouble dere, so if any bulls come along askin fer her, jist tell dem ya don't know," Annie said to the old man.  
  
"Okay den, ya jist hafta follow da rules heah and ya can stay," Kloppman said to Lucky. She nodded in agreement. "Okay den yer welcome ta stay!" Kloppman told her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Lucky finally went to bed that night, she realized for the first time that day, she missed Spot and Andre and Brooklyn, her home. She really hoped that the bulls calmed down fast cause she really wanted to be home with her Brooklyn family.  
  
Manhattan, New York  
  
6:10 AM  
  
"Get up! Get up! Carry da bannah! C'mon! Jack! Goils, boys! Up NOW!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Hey, dats mine!"  
  
Lucky could hear voices in her dream, loud yelling voices. They were of boys. She waited for the familiar morning kiss from Spot, but she then remembered that she was in the Manhattan Lodging House, not the Brooklyn one. She was supposed to become a Manhattan newsie today by selling papes. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone shaking her vigorously. She opened her eyes to see a bucket of water splashing down over her. She quickly closed her eyes again, but was too late. She leaped up ready to soak the first guy she saw with an empty bucket. It was an old man. She looked down at her wet outfit in horror.  
  
"Wha'd ya do dat fer?" she screamed helplessly. Blink was doubled over laughing. "Oh so youse t'ink's dis is funny? Well, I will soak ya!" she said, quite awake now and getting out of bed. She raised her fist and remembered that Kloppman was in the room. She slowly lowered her fist in disappointment. Kloppman looked at her surprised.  
  
"Oh a goil wi'd mannahs? Youse bettah teach some of dese boys some. An' I try ta stay outta da fightin' as much as I'se can, dat's Kelly's job." the old man said laughing. He left the room. Lucky shrugged and lifted her fist again but instead she gave Blink a big, wet, hug.  
  
"Now I'se ain't da only one wet," she smirked. Race and Mush came up laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah Blink, she soak'd ya awrite," Race grinned. Blink disappeared into the wash room and Lucky followed curiously. Race turned to mock Lucky at Mush. Blink and Lucky came out a minute later carrying a wash tub full of soapy water. They raised it up over Race's head and poured it over him. He gave a startled yelp from the cold water.  
  
"Dat's a great look fer ya Race," sneered Annie walking by. Before anyone saw it coming, Lucky soaked them bolth with another tub of water. Mush laughed at them all and Blink came up behind him soaking him as well. About 15 minutes later, they all came walking down the steps with dry clothes and wet hair. Kloppman had caught them and shooed them away. They were told that they had to clean it up after dinner that night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, ya know how ta sell?" Blink asked her as they stood in line for their papes.  
  
"I'se only lurned from da best," Lucky smirked. "I'se also been sellin since I'se 7, Spot says I'se a natural. So it should be da same heah, right?" Blink shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," he stepped up to the desk. "50 papes." He said handing a man some money. Lucky stepped up after him.  
  
"Ah a new selllin goil, how many doll?" asked an ugly fat man from behind the bars.  
  
"Uh, 50 too," Lucky mumbled.  
  
"Are ya shoah youse can handle dat much? Youse is new ain't ya?" the man asked her. Lucky nodded and the man stared at her in surprise. "50 papes fer da goil," Lucky handed him her money, grabbed her papes and hurried to follow Blink.  
  
"Anytin good?" she asked him. He scanned the headlines and shrugged.  
  
"Page 3," Lucky flipped to page 3 and read. It said  
  
BABY ADOPTED BY FAMILY IN QUEENS  
  
"Muten baby stolen from Queens! Ransom money wanted!" Blink yelled stepping out into the streets a little more. A fairly large group of people crowded around him and all bought some of his papers and filed away scanning for the story Blink had exaggerated about. Then he pulled Lucky away from that spot so that the people wouldn't come back and demand for their money back.  
  
Brooklyn, New York  
  
Morning 10:50 AM  
  
"Hey Andre!" Spot yelled to his best friend. Andre spotted him and jogged over to him. Along the way he sold one of his remaining papers. When he got to Spot they spit shook.  
  
"Hows yer sellin been dis mornin?" Spot asked Andre. Andre shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It's been okay. Some of the people are really big snobs. I think that theres something big tonight, because there seems to be a whole lot more snobs and rich people this morning. How bout you?" Andre asked Spot back.  
  
"Yeah, I t'ink I know what youse sayin'. Hey doya wanna go an visit Lucky today aftah we are bolth done sellin?" he asked selling two more of his papers. His were almost gone, but Andre seemed to not be having a good morning. "You know Andre, she's probably fine."  
  
"I know she is. I trust the Manhattan Newsies with her, its just I have never sold so far away from her," Andre told Spot. "Its kinda lonely, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know how ya feel. I dont gots any one to joke round with, well I gots you, but with out Lucky too, its just different," Spot didnt know how he was going to get use to life with out Lucky for a while. He sure hoped that the bulls forgot about her soon so she could come back.  
  
Spot hoped that she had made okay friends with the Manhattan Newsies and not friends like the little ones. He liked some of them, but the kids like Snipeshooter, well he didn't really like that kid because he stole Spots slingshot one time on his first week. Spot had been staying there, and when he woke up in the morning, it was gone. The kid didn't quite know who he had been, and smarted off to Spot a couple of times, but Spot soon showed the kid his power and gave him a nice shiner. Jack said that Snipeshooter has been scared of Spot ever since.  
  
"So Andre, how bout seein her today? I can help ya with yer papes if ya want," Spot offered.  
  
"Yeah shoah, why not?"  
  
Manhattan, New York  
  
Afternoon 12:20 PM  
  
By the time Lucky had sold all of her papers, it was lunchtime. Blink had told her to meet up with him at a restaurant called Tibby's, so she followed a small group of newsies that she had recognized from when she had met them yesterday. As she silently followed them, she thought about Spot and wondered if he had a new girl yet, or if he had been missing her as much as she missed him. The newsies that she had been following came to a stop at the corner of the street where a reasonably small building was. She recognized it from when her and Blink went there yesterday to meet all of the newsies.  
  
When she walked in, she didn't see Blink or Annie, but she saw Mush and a girl sitting at a booth in the corner. Race was also over there too. He spotted Lucky and waved her over. She walked over to them and sat down next to Race.  
  
"Heya Lucky. How's yer foist day of sellin in Manhattan?" Mush greeted her.  
  
"Oh it was fine, I got 50 papes and sold bout 32 of dem," Lucky said. The girl taunted her. "And are you a Manhattan Newsie?" Lucky ignored her glare.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Lucky dis is Danger. She wasn't deah last night when you met everybody," Mush said.  
  
"So you are da famous goil from Spot, am I right?" Danger asked Lucky nodded. Race looked around Tibby's and saw Blink walk in. He spotted the table of his friends and walked over. He glanced at the two girls, who were glaring at eachother and sensed tension (he knew Danger's attude) so he grabbed Lucky and they started to walk out when Race came up behind them.  
  
"Any of youse seen Annie at all?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, does dis mornin count?" Blink asked. Race ignored his stupid remark and turned to Lucky.  
  
"I saw her on my way back, but she was in a hurry ta get somewhare," she told Race.  
  
"Did she tell ya whare?" he asked.  
  
"No, sorry," she said. They started walking down the street. Lucky still had her left over papers in her arms and decided to sell them later when more people were on the streets.  
  
"Can we go back ta da Lodgin house and check if Annie's dere?" Race asked.  
  
"Shoah, den I can write a lettah ta Spot an Andre," Lucky agreed. "What bout you?" she asked Blink.  
  
"I don't care, who's Andre?" he asked curiously. He wondered how many guys she had back in Brooklyn and if she was a girl version of Spot.  
  
"My oldah bruddah," she answered.  
  
Nevermind thought Blink  
  
"You gots an oldah bruddah?" Race asked her.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I dunno, you jist don't look like you gots a bruddah, dats all." Race replied.  
  
When the three newsies got back to the lodging house it was pretty empty. Lucky went upstairs to get some paper and a pen that Andre had packed for her to make sure that she wrote to them. But when she got up there, there were two boys talking to Jack. They turned around when they herd the door open.  
  
"Spot! Andre! What are ya two doin heah?" she ran into Spots open arms and gave him a big hug and he picked her up.  
  
"Miss me?" he whispered in to her hair. She grabbed his hat off of his head and put it on.  
  
"Not a chance," she whispered back.  
  
Blink and Race came in to the room, curious to what all the noise was. Blink glanced at Lucky in Spots arms with his hat on and looked down shyly.  
  
"We jist t'ought we'd come an check up on ya," Spot said. "So hows Manhattan life treatin ya dese days?"  
  
"I missed ya two so much!" she didn't reply. She personally would go back to Brooklyn anytime, but didn't want to say that out loud, incase it would hurt Jack, Blink or Races feelings.  
  
"We found Annie, but she wont talk to me," Race said breaking the silence. "An I'se hopin dat you would go an try ta get whatever I did outta her?" he asked hopefully. "Ya know since yer a goil an all."  
  
"Ya, shoah," she said nodding her head. "Blink, Race, dis is my bruddah Andre an of course ya know da fearless Brooklyn leadah Spot Conlon." She said pinching his arm and Spot yelped and shoved her away holding his arm, then they started laughing. Blink saw how close her and Spot were, and started wondering again. Then Andre stepped out to shake hands with Blink and Race.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya," Race said.  
  
"Same," Andre said. "Come ta think of it, I think I have seen ya somewhere, ya at a lot of the poker games?" Race nodded and laughed.  
  
"I guess I'se pretty well known by pokah," they all laughed as he said that.  
  
"Well, I guess I can show ya round da Manhattan place," Lucky said to Andre and he nodded.  
  
"Okay den see ya all latah!" she waved to them all and her and Andre walked out of the room.  
  
THE END FOR NOW..  
  
Well so that was the story on how Lucky got to Manhattan, and now ya know more about her. I have a time line too that me and Lindy made up, but I don't know if I'm gonna put it up yet. Still thinking about it. PLEASE TELL TEL IF I DID ANYTHING WRONG OR RIGHT!!!! Thanks for readin my story!!! ^_^ 


End file.
